


🐉Marlos-Goes To The Movies 🐕

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon Prep (Disney), F/M, Movie Night, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Carlos realized that dogs can be gentle and lovable when Ben introduced him to Dude the campus mutt; the two then developed an unbreakable bond.Mal is a VK described as a beautiful young girl with dark purple hair that reaches just past her shoulders, which she usually wears down.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Mal & Carlos de Vil





	🐉Marlos-Goes To The Movies 🐕

*Carlos was in his and Mal's room on his laptop while Dude was laying next to him and looked at Mal.* "So Mal, have you decided on what movie you want to see cause it will be our date night at the movies" *Carlos said.* "No not yet I'm looking through newspapers with movies that came out" *Mal said* "Well what about some romance ones or comedies, maybe with some dogs in it" *Dude said* 

*Mal and Carlos turned to Dude* "Well you have a point but let's look at movie theaters and see what they have that has everything we like, romance, dogs, action, comedy etc." *Mal said* "Alright we can look on my laptop and search movies and once we get there we can get snack like popcorn, candy, soda and I ave dog treats for Dude but in the movies you have to be quiet if there is more than us there" *Carlos said*

*As the day wore on Mal went to see Evie as Carlos went to talk to Jay, Mal knocked on Evie and Jay's door.* "Hey E, Carlos and I are going to the movies for our date can you help me pick out an outfit and do my make-up please." *Mal said sitting down.* "Of course M, I'll always help with outfits and make-up but I'm sure you'll look amazing." *Evie said holding up a dress.* "Wow that is lovely Evie you know me so well, I have the perfect heels to go with it and can you do my hair as well" *Mal said* "What time is your date and I'll do your hair and make-up." *Evie said* "7 and I know you do amazing work." *Mal said as Carlos found Jay at the gym.* "I'm taking Mal to the movies and I was hoping you can give me advice." *Carlos said.* "Just make her happy and compliment her than you'll be good." *Jay said*

*A few seconds later Mal was knocking on Evie's door and walked in sitting down so she can get her hair and make-up done.* "Wow M, you look gorgeous Carlos is gonna love you and someday marry you." *Evie said as she started t do Mal's hair leaving a few strands hanging down, than applied the make-up and smiled.* "Well Mal what do you think and tell me how the date went I'd love to hear it." *Evie said* "I look dazzling thank you E so much I knew we were friends for a reason." *Mal said spinning around hugging Evie* "Talk later E goodnght." *Mal said walking to the door and heading out*

*Mal headed down the stairs and spotted Carlos and Dude waiting for her in the lobby.* "Wow Mal you look absolutely gorgeous." *Carlos said taking her hand and walking with her to the limo helping her in* "Were gonna drive to the movies since it is a bit dark but I have Dude's snack and we'll share the popcorn and each get a drink and candy to share." *Carlos said.* "Thank you Carlos, Evie does a remarkable job with hair and make-up." *Mal said kissing his cheek.* 

*In the limo Carlos and Mal were sitting back and talking while Dude slept next to them in his lovely tux and smiled.* "I'm glad we get to spend time together and one day we'll get married like Jay and Evie, I'm glad we came to Auradon and stayed." *Mal said.* "Me to thank you for coming back to get me and I can't believe Dude talked, hearing him tell you to scratch his butt was a shock but a bit funny." *Mal said* "Don't remind me or him I don't need him telling me on our date." *Carlos said*

*Once they arrived at the movie theater, they got their tickets and went to the snack counter to get a medium sized bucket of popcorn, 2 medium drinks, water for Dude, and some candy to share, they went to find the theater where the movie was playing and saw an Usher who told them where and walked them to the back row and smiled at them.* "Well this is a good spot to sit that way we can be alone and no one to interrupt us and Dude you'll have to be quiet or we can get kicked out." *Carlos said* "I promise to whisper if I need to but I am thirsty can I have some water." *Dude said as Carlos put a bowl down and added water as Dude started to drink.*

*The movie started and they shared the popcorn and watched the movie, they giggled at some parts and some parts they looked at each other kissing each other while Dude was watching the movie eating his treats.* "Can I have more treats please, you guys are so adorable." *Dude whispered.* "Thanks buddy here you go a few more than you can rest a bit." *Carlos said handing him more treats while he was in the seat eating* "Carlos your a remarkable person and I'm lucky to have you in my life and I'm glad that were here together and I want to spend time with you and Dude." *Mal said* "Of course Mal I do like being with you to we can spend time together anytime unless were in class or hanging with Jay and Evie." *Carlos said*

*It was 10 when the movie ended, so Carlos and Dude got up and helped Mal to her feet as they walked to the exit and threw out their garbage so they didn't litter and than walked outside where it was a bit chilly so Carlos put his jacket around Mal's shoulders and they held hands waiting for the limo pick them up.* "Maybe we should walk back I mean I'd love to walk on this beautiful night." *Mal said. *Well Dude shall we walk back and just enjoy this night cause we don't have to be back til 11, since that is the rule." *Carlos said as he, Dude and Mal walked hand in hand through the streets of Auradon on their way back to Auradon Prep.* "Many animals sleep during the day except nocturnal animals they are out at night finding food." *Carlos said kissing Mal's cheek. as Dude went to use the bathroom*

*They made it back to Auradon Prep and headed upstairs to their room, Dude was already on the bed sleeping, while Mal went to change into her pj's and take off her make-up and brushed her teeth. When she finished she walked out and let Carlos use the bathroom to get ready for bed as she pulled out a book ad started to read.* "Carlos, Dude is already out he must have been exhausted after that movie and walk." *Mal said as Carlos walked out.* "Yeah he's always like that but I love him anyway, so Mal what did you think of the night was it everything you imagined." *Carlos said.* "Yes it was thank you, I love you and I can't wait to spend time with you that way we can do more together besides hanging with Evie and Jay." *Mal said.* "I think we should get some sleep we've got class in the morning." *Carlos said*


End file.
